Tragic Love
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: It's what it said on the tin. M for swears.


Sirius Orion Black. Pureblood, blood traitor, James Potter's best friend and prankster extraordinaire.  
What could go wrong?  
He could fall in love. But maybe it was lust, the heat of the moment, Sirius didn't fall for people did he? Could he? Why should he, the only one who truly cared for him was James… wasn't it?

* * *

_It started with her eyes. Fuck me… those eyes, god I sound like peter pining over Evan's mate Carly. But the eyes were something to write about, so that's what I decided to do. They shone with mischief as I followed her around diagon ally. I couldn't help myself, as a fellow prankster I'm sure she would have understood if she saw me, but I made sure I stayed well hidden._

* * *

"Padfoot? Come on, it's summer break! Are you coming to mine or what?!" James yelled up the staircase to his best friend/adopted brother.  
"Ur yeah, please your mother loves me more than you, she'd be crushed if I weren't there!" Sirius yelled back with a smirk on his face.  
A smirk that hid many real smiles, a smirk that hid the truth.  
"Hey mate, guess what? Marlene is totally checking you out! Are you going to go for it or what?" James grinned as Sirius joined them downstairs.  
"You bet I am you crazy son of a bitch!" Sirius winked, swaggering over to the girl in question with confidence only Sirius could muster.  
But when he looked at Marlene he saw her, they had the same laugh dimples…Inside, he was dying.  
All he could think of was her, the wonderful girl with beautiful eyes and a hundred watt smile.

* * *

_"Come on Sirius! You'll have to try harder if you want to beat me!" She called over her shoulder as she ran._  
_"Don't be like this Vi, come on I cant run anymore!" Sirius laughed, standing with his hands on his knees, panting._  
_"Fine, then you don't get your kiss!" Violet smirked._  
_Sirius dropped to the floor and Violet ran over calling his name, she leant over him to check if he were okay when he pounced, flipping them over and stealing a kiss._  
_"Sirius no fair!" Violet glared playfully._  
_"Violet, you know I don't play fair, come on how would I get this stellar, bed ass rep if I played fair?" Sirius grinned._  
_"You are such an asshole…" Violet laughed._  
_"You love me anyway." Sirius crowed._  
_"I don't know.." Violet arched an eyebrow and gave him a calculated stare._  
_"You, Violet Gresa are a world class bitch. But I adore you." Sirius smiled, entwining his fingers with hers._  
_"And you, Sirius Black are the biggest twat I've ever known. And im going to really miss you." Violet sighed heavily._  
_"How long have you got?" He asked nervously, biting the inside of his cheek._  
_"The doctors say it could happen any time, that's why Fee took me to diagon ally, to show me some of the magic in the world." Violet said._  
_"You're going back aren't you? To the muggle community." Sirius sighed, raking a hand over his face._  
_"I have to Sirius! I don't belong here, with the magic, with you! Im pretty sure you'll find someone after me, you're lovely! Any girl would be lucky to have you, im lucky to have had you." Violet told him, looking into his dark eyes with her own lighter ones as they shone with yet-to-fall tears._  
_"Don't do this Violet, this isn't goodbye, not forever! You can get better, we can ask the minister if he could let the healers try something!" Sirius tried but Violet shook her head._  
_"Don't you think Fee already tried? He wont interfere with muggle illnesses, I'm a muggle Sirius! This would have never worked, after all you said your family-"_  
_"MY FAMILY CAN FUCK THEMSELVES!" Sirius exploded, getting to his feet._  
_"I love you Violet. I never thought I'd say that. To anyone! But I do, I love you, every tiny detail about you. I cant loose you." Sirius admitted, holding back sobs that felt like they were going to make his chest cave in._  
_"You have to Sirius, don't ever think I don't love you okay? But you have to let me go, because I am going and I don't want to leave you like this." Violet cried, getting to her feet to stand with him, just to hold him._  
_"Then don't leave." He pleaded._  
_"I have to, look mum and dad are here, I'll write you." Violet said, tracing his cheek with her fingertips tenderly._  
_"I'll visit too. I'll be there till the end cause I don't want you to be alone okay? You have family love and you have mine too." Sirius said._  
_Violet nodded solemnly, kissed the corner of his mouth and ran off in the direction of her parent's car._

* * *

"Hey Sirius? YO PADFOOT!?" James yelled in his ear, dragging him back to the present.  
"Yeah?" He asked, shaking his head slightly.  
"You got a letter." James said, handing him the envelope.  
Sirius recognised the handwriting in a split second and tore it open to reveal the delicately writing words upon pale violet paper.  
After a few tense moments he crumpled the sheet in his hand and apperated.  
"I didn't think you could do that?" James said, mouth hanging wide open.  
"Mr Potter strong emotions can cause strong magic. A word of advice? Be patient with Mr Black, he's going to need you." Dumbledore just pops up everywhere it seemed, as he was the only one who should be able to apperate in Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius's feet hit the floor with delicate thuds as he ran through the busy central London hospital, toward Violet's room.  
"Sirius." She croaked when she saw him, eyes half closed, like she were ready to sleep, opened a fraction wider when they saw him.  
"Violet bay you gotta hold on, they can save you Violet, you just gotta keep fighting!" Sirius chocked out.  
"Sirius, Im so tried. I don't want to fight any more, it hurts too much. I just want to sleep." Violet whispered.  
"No, come on Violet don't say your goodbyes, not yet. Please." Sirius begged, falling to his knees, careful to avoid the equipment that was keeping her alive.  
"I have to Sirius. It's time. But its okay, im not scared anymore, you made me feel better, you made me forget my fear. I love you Sirius, after all this isn't really goodbye. it's see you later. I'll wait for you. Because you're worth it." Violet tried to smile but the tubes on her face prevented it going very far.  
"Don't leave me, I need you! I LOVE YOU!" Sirius sobbed, tears falling thick and fast, barely breathing.  
"Goodnight Sirius, be the best you can. Remember, everyone needs a little mischief, just like I did." Violet wheezed as her eyes closed.  
The machines stopped beeping, her chest stopped rising. And Sirius heart shattered like broken glass.  
"Fuck! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sirius screamed, "VIOLET COME BACK!"  
James found him, sobbing on the floor, at the hospital after an hour of searching. He apperated him home and held him while Sirius told him about the first girl he ever loved, his first kiss, his first time.  
He told James about how he fell in love with a dying girl and how it tore him apart.

* * *

A/N. My first sad, tragic ending i hope it was good. Please review.


End file.
